The air induction passageway of an internal combustion engine (ICE) will create a significant amount of noise as the air is drawn into the intake of the induction passageway and conveyed to the inlet of the engine. A typical induction passageway generally includes an air inlet, an air filter or cleaner and passageways or ducts that serve to connect the inlet, and the air cleaner with the intake of the internal combustion engine. The noise generated by an internal combustion engine when installed in a passenger vehicle is a very undesirable attribute. A consumer's comfort and driving experience is often a determinative factor when it comes to the purchase of an automobile or any other type of vehicle. Several attempts have been made to mute or negate these unwanted sounds emanating from the engine compartment of a motor vehicle. Several attempts have included sound attenuating devices incorporated into the air induction system, such as a resonator or muffler. The space within a vehicle's engine compartment is somewhat limited and must be utilized in a judicious manner. Many of these devices by their very nature consume large quantities of precious space that can result in the redesign or removal of other critical components typically located within the engine compartment.